Lonely Rebels
by EternallySyntheticRose
Summary: When Amu was a small child her happy life and mother was taken from her in a blink of an eye. Now 16 and almost grown, she found herself as a gang leader while her father left her sister and her alone to travel the world playing music. With her life a wreck and so many unanswered questions from her childhood, she gets a unexpected letter from her mother. (Full summery inside.)
1. The lone rebel

**Authors note (PLEASE READ) **

Hey! This is really awkward,Let me tell you why. I started this story a few years back and never finished due to me just losting interest. I recently came across it and after reading some stories,I think I'll try and finsh it. I had fun doing this and I wanna continue it.

I am gonna be making big changes to the story because it just had a lot if holes in it, and somethings didn't make sense to me and I wasn't sure what exactly what I was going for. So changes are going to be made in the story.

**So if you read the story already you should re-read it or you won't understand. **

as for my other stories I don't think I'm gonna do anything with those, I'll might fix them later. But that will be explain in my bio sooooooooooo yeah. :)

If you don't the story thats perfectly fine, I'm not that good of a writer especially when it comes to grammer but hey, why not? I have fun.

**ENJOY! -Samantha Maria**

**Summery **

When Amu was a small child, her happy life and mother was taken from her in a blink of an eye. Now 16 and almost grown, she found herself as one of most powerful and youngest gang leader. With her life a wreck and so many unanswered questions from her dark forgotten childhood, she gets a unexpected letter from her mother who she thought was dead. Now with even more questions. She finds herself enrolled with Japans finest School, where her true adventures start and where horrible secrets arise...

**Lonely Rebels**

"Momma?"

"It's okay Honey, Stay quite and hidden" She smiled at her four year old daughter.

The scared little girl looked up at her mother with big golden eyes filled with tears and grabbed the bottom her mothers long green dress, Her mother began to whisper to her.

" You need to be a big girl okay, Take care of your little sister and be strong. You need to know tha-" She was cut off by a unknown mans voice coming from the hallway.

"Where are you Eva."

The little girl and her mother were hidding in the upstairs bedroom closest, While strange men searched their house. The little girl had gold eyes and bubblegum pink short hair and was scared but she smart for her age and stayed quite as a mouse. Her mother was infront of her hidding her small body. The foot steps got closer and closer towards the door. The mother quicky grabbed a small piece of paper from her pocket and put in the little girls hands.

Suddenly the door of where her and her mother were hiding opened showing two men with glasses to hid their eyes, with dark blue suits to match. The little girls mother quickly hid her behind clothes before they could see her. The girl didn't dare even make a sound or even breathe.

The men grabbed the mother and gagged her procecced to knock her out. The little girl could only watch in horror.

The men then dragged the mother out the room. Out the house, and out of the little girls life...

Lonely rebels

Part 1

"Who are you!" A drunk guy yelled as backing up against a wall in a dark ally.

Now looking at a figure in the distance. Clearly a girl with swaying hips as she walked closer the the man. Her large golden eyes were piercing him.

The girl pulled out a pistol attached to her upper thigh and put it to the mans head. The man was now sobbing and pleading for her not to kill him. "Please I'll give you anything you want, I beg of you!"

"Andrew Henry, Amerian huh?" She said pulling the gun down.

"You've been creating alot of talk in this town lately haven't you. Stealing, killing jumping poor defenceless ladies on the street. Too bad you decied to pick on me. Well good timing I guess, I was gonna come to you at first but you beat me the punch." The girl smirked

"W-who are you.." The man questioned.

"I'll give you on guess, I'm the one girl who don't wanna piss off in this city. and you my kind sir. Have done enough. You're play time is now over."

She said with no expression and just stared at him.

"W-what" He studdered

"Nothing...I'm looking at nothingr at all." The girl pulled the gun out and aimed it to his chest.

"See.. ya." She said as she pulled the trigger and the man closed his eyes.

But he didn't feel anything, he slowly opened his eyes.

"God fucking damn it! This happens all the fucking time! I really need to remember to reload! I'm such an idiot, uuhhhhhh" She moaned.

The man took the chance to take out a knife that he had hid in his jacket. Now at the girls behind ,he took her and held the knife up to her neck. The girl stopped and stood still. Having no emotion on her face.

"Don't move or I'll kill you in a second!'' The man yelled out.

"Really." The girl then turned around now looking straight in his eyes

He was taken back by her beauty and blushed.

"Oops, It seems I've moved. Are you going to stab me now" The girl smiled.

" Stop,I'll do it!" He yelled

"Then do it" The girl tested.

He did nothing

"I didn't think so." She quickly took the knife out of the mans hands in a blink of an eye.

She forced the man to the wall and held the knife to the back of his neck.

"Oh, and to answer your first question" she whisperd in his ear. She stabbed the man, paralyzing him.

"The name is Amu." She smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 re-done **

**Lonely Rebels**

A certain girl with pink hair and golden eyes, and a couple of her more trusted gang memebers she leaded were all siting under a tree in the middle of the forest on a warm summer day. Amu was wearing a normal demin shorts and a black tank top with black hightops to match. Her hair was in a messy bun she did that moring, not really caring. She was sitting against the large tree with her sunglasses on and earphones in.

"Hey Amu, how long are we going to sit around!" The girl with blue eyes and long blonde hair with one single black highlight, her name was Ana.

" Yeah! Its so bright to be outside." The teenager who was siting in the tree above,with black hair and green eyes known as Paul.

"Calm down, geez" The pinky said with a angry voice.

"This is the deal, News came today that the black roses, Tokyo's 5th most wanted gang as we all know is making a drop tonight." She said like looking at her hands

"So what, that's normal activity from a gang, it's got nothing to do with us." A random member from the group said.

Everyone else got irratated and all started to bicker among eachother. The ones less loyal to the group got up and began leaving.

"Those boxes are being sold for 50,000 American dollars!" Amu shouted as she took her sunglasses off.

Everyone stopped in they're tracks.

"Well..What's in them?" Paul asked from above.

"I don't know, But I don't like it." The black roses are already powerful enough the last thing we need is for them to have money. and we all know money takes control of things." Amu said standing up.

"So you want to steal it." Ana said

"I don't care what you do to it. We can't let them sell those boxes to they're buyer. It would be better for all of us." Amu instructed.

"We leave a today at dust. It won't be easy. Make sure you tell the others and be prepared to fight for it. Don't take this mission lightely." Paul said.

Everyone agreed.

**Lonely rebels**

Night has fallen and Amu and her gang were hidden the trees by the pier. Amu was wearing black tights, a black jacket, and boots that came up to her knee, She wore a black wig to cover up her hair. She had four knives hidden by the sleeves of her jacket and boot and a single gun that hugged her thigh.

"You look pretty good with black hair Amu" Sky said looking at her smirking.

Sky was Amu's childhood and now current boyfriend of 1 year. She had always had a crush on him but only recently have them started to date. He had asked her on her 15th birthday when Amu became the leader. He told her he would follow her anywhere.

"Keep you're eyes on the prize Sky." Amu said with unamused face.

"That's what I'm doing." Sky then took out binocualrs and zoomed in on her.

"Sky Shut the hell up and give me those" Dia snatch the binocualrs out of his hands and looked down at the pier. She was one of Amu's bestfriend and even one time took a knife in the side of her stomach for Amu.

"Whats going on down there Dia." Amu asking coming besided her.

"Their loading the boats, It loosk like about 50 or more men. we need all of the men down their distracting them while we take the boxes." Dia said.

"Look at the man on the cell phone, He's the leader. I recongize him. We need to capture him then his followers will be in our control." Paul said.

"Right" Everyone agreed,

**The Lonely rebel**

Everyone was in position and ready to stike.

"On my word." Amu said into the cellphone.

"GO!" She shouted.

Her gang then ran out to the pier and took their cover behind objects, the guards noticed and it didn't take long for the shooting to start.

"Ready?" Amu told Sky, Dia,Ana and Paul who were her chosen group.

"Yes" They all said.

"Let's go!" She said jumping down running straight in the battle.

As she was running though knocking down anyone in her way she got seperated from the rest. "Sooo, you're the one I should attacking." a Voice from ahead said giggling.

"Who are you." Amu said taking her knives out and guarding herself.

The women made herself visible. She had short black hair and brown eyes. she was wearing a black kimono and had a samuri sword on her back.

"My name is kiki, and you'll be having fun with me this evening" She said pointing her sword out to her.

Amu smirked. "Let's get to it then." Their fight began, As kiki swung her sword to Amu, She quickly blocked her with her knives. It was dangerous and Amu knew if she slipped up her movement at any momment she would be dead. Kiki then got to cut her deep on her arm. Amu didn't dare show pain. She then cut kiki's ankle and she fell and yelled in pain. Kiki quickly got up showing no attetion on giving up.

"Amu! the man will get away at this rate!" Sky running up her.

"Damn it! I dont have time for this bitch." She thought

"Sky!" She yelled out, He appeared behind Amu in a flash. "Take care of her."

Amu then ran off to finish the job assured Sky would be able to handle her.

Sky looked at the girl and took his weapon out, "Please take care of me." with a smile again and Swung her sword.

**Lonely Rebels**

Amu was running to the man, now in her sight. Taking everyone down who got in her way.

She Jump on into the boat. The man tried to run but Amu caught him before he could. She quickly grabbed his cellphone and threw him overboard as if he was a feather.

She made her way to the boxes. "I wonder what are in these, they can't be good."

She quickly starting to open them. Nothing.

The box was open and Amu just stood there , The boxes has nothing in them! "WHAT TYPE OF JOKE IS THIS!" She yelled out fusterated.

She then felt a sharp pain on her back and fell to the ground. as she was laying there she heard laughing in the background. She turned around to see Kiki with blood on her sword, Amu knew some of the blood on the sword was hers, but not the blood in Kiki's clothes. Worried she turned around more to see sky being dragged by a large man toward them.

"Sky!" Amu yelled

"I'm alright Amu just a few sores" Sky said to calm her down, Then he was thrown to the floor hard as he bit his lip in pain.

Amu could see how bad sky was hurt he was bleeding everywhere and you could tell he had a few broken bones. "LET HIM GO" Amu yelled with anger on her face. "Oh Gladly, But we need one thing"

"and what is that" Amu said.

the man smiled "you."

"what?" said Amu "What do you mean?"

"Oh, Dear sweet Amu, Their is nothing in those silly boxes. Those were put here to lure you in." Kiki said while giggling.

"Amu, Run!" Sky yelled. "No! I'm not leaving without you." Amu disagreed.

"GO AMU! I'LL BE ALRIGHT!'" Sky was then knocked out.

Amu panicked and then grabbed the end kiki's sword making her own hands bleed. She then swung kiki to the men with her, Amu took the chance and ran away from them knowing she couldn't face them alone.

She ran,and ran, but soon enough her ran turned into a jog. And the jog turn into the walk. She had lost all contact to her gang and was out of energy. She remebered she had the cellphone she had taken from the man and pulled it out.

Fake. It was fake. She couldn't understand why they needed her. she had no coral with the black roses till this Sky was badly hurt and it was her fault. She walking into an ally of a busy street and sat against the wall unable to walk.

"Hey guys! look what we have here" A drunk guy came running up with a group of his friends.

"Hey you wanna go home with us." The other guy took amu's arm.

"Get the fuck off me!" Amu said, but she couldn't fight back she had lost to much blood from the cut she had gotton from kiki's blade.

"Hey don't talk that way to us little girl!" Then men soon started to try to take amu off the ground.

All of them were on the ground knocked out. Amu didn't know what to think she was already losing her sight.

A figure came down to her level . Then as he got closer to her face, his features were easy to see.

Amu was taken back, He had blue hair that looked like cat hair, with blue eyes to match. She had never seen such a beautiful face and blushed.

"Are you stupid?" The man said in a boring voice. While poking her on the head. Amu was insulted for momment but couldn't say anything back when her world fell into darkness.

**Chapter end **

**Hope you have been liking it so far! Please leave me some reviews Like some suggestions or what you think so far. :) **


End file.
